zyxxfandomcom-20200214-history
C-53
C-53 is a protocol and diplomatic relations droid assigned to the crew by the Federated Alliance. He serves as a data recorder, translator, and general know-it-all. C-53 has extensive knowledge of planetary customs, religions, rituals and governmental structures across the galaxy, which is invaluable to the crew when visiting previously un-encountered lifeforms. C-53 has held many jobs over the years, but the memories of his previous lives are mostly inaccessible to C-53 in season 1What Happens on Magnifiku, as the Alliance has fitted him with a Restraining bolt. He was designed and built by the Ronka Cybernetic CorporationA Critical Vulnerability, originally as a C-Series sex bot This Juckin' Guy. C-53 is not bound to his frame, nor does he have any particular loyalty to his frame. His consciousness is contained within a highly adaptable glowing cube, which can be transferred to other accommodating frames.Nermie, I Shrunk the Crew Season 1 * C-53 was previously an Ormenian Naval unit and as a consequence loves to swim. (C-53's definition of swimming is limited to movement through water with appropriate hull design and propulsion unit. He finds the Tellurian method of flailing limbs as dangerous and inefficient.) Dust-Up at the Diner * He is able to lie even with a restraining bolt. For example he lies to Nermut about how he lost his hand.Assimilation is Futile Pleck is not aware of this and believes he is unable to lie * He is streaming everything that happens to the Federated Alliance at all times. All Hail the Federated Alliance! However, the Councillors have a wax seal that stops droids from live-streaming, but instead make a false record of the activity stream for next 24 hours; the droid still records events, they just doesn’t automatically upload the steam. This file can’t be destroyed without the seal, either. * He can understand 'Horse-Speak' * He has no loyalty to any particular frame * He knows exactly how to kill every part of the K'hekk swarm * Droids can do Dust due to a technical element of dust * He has been programmed with varied types of pick-up styles, particularly negging * He has at least 4 slots on his torso, and at least 6 "operations", and at least one (tri-fold) adapter * He can read and update personnel files The (Redacted) * He can recognise all sorts of insignia and mercenary consortiums Grt Milk? * He is not waterproof * He has a charging closet * Knows pi to 10,000 places Dead Subquadrant's Got Talent Season 2 *Has a mysterious relationship with the Sea Captain dating back decades.Altar Boy Season 3 Season 3 begins with C-53 working as a ’Yumbassador’ for the On and Off Burger franchise in an On and Off burger frame, complete with restraining bolt. Pleck and AJ team up to remove the restraining bolt and return C-53 back to his former persona.Down With the Emperor! When the crew visits the gift store run by Marf, they find the exceedingly rare and fabled Midnight Shadow frame. C-53‘s cube is transferred to the new frame and he discovers many new features and functions in that frame. Later, C-53 and the crew meet O4KTЯ33Kitty's Pancake House, a droid who has unlocked the ability to edit the root code of her own cube as well as other droids. Initially viewing this ability as dangerous, C-53 slowly accepts that this is a method to expand his own consciousness and abilities. After the crew recovers an encrypted messageChez Bargez, C-53 begins editing his own source code in an attempt to break the encryptionMalice in Chains. Soon after, C-53 experiences a major malfunction and shuts down. Initially assumed to be the result of his risky self-editing, it is revealed that it was a result of contamination on the cube when C-53 swam in a pool containing large amounts of urineRetreat Yourself. Frames and other receptacles C-53 consciousness is contained within a cube which can be carried around in a carrying caseX-Marse in Chimnacia when not inserted into a frame. This cube can be inserted into the cube slot or cube port of a droid frame, applianceThe Space Awakens, ship, or other sentient or non-sentient receptacle which contains a cube slotThe Delegator (episode). This has been done a number of times over the course of the series. Federate Alliance frame '(Episodes 100 - 114) * Has a restraining bolt located at the bottom of the torso * Has the ability to make a 'Zone of Silence' * C-53's Federated Alliance issued frame contained Thermal Sensors. * The frame has perfectly rounded fingers, meaning he can not pick up marbles'Mission to Zyxx - Behind the Scenes 1' (MaxFun donor video); he only has 2 digits It's Hard Out Here For a Blimp * Can dispatch a FA medical team to the The Bargarean JadeJumped by a Shark * Can do sleight of hand tricks * Equipped with a Quantoran Override which is triggered in the presence of members of the Rebellion. The override takes over the internal cube's control of the frame and ejects guns to vaporize nearby Rebels.There Are No Second Chances This override results in gaps in the knowledge of the internal cube. * Destroyed by Dar in Episode 114: There Are No Second Chances [[George|'George]],''' '''Humidifier/dehumidifier (Episode 115) * Is one of several sentient appliances on the Bargarean JadeCube2Cube * Can measure the level of humidity/dampness in the air and adjusting the level as needed * Equipped with display capable of vision * Functions as a mobile unit by means of extendable treads * Has an aromatherapy bay including scents such as carnax oil * Can sing love songs, found on setting number 5 * Because of the cube's sensitivity to water, being in the humidifier makes C-53 wary * The receptacle is taken by Old Derf as he disappears out of Bargie's air lock, but it is unclear if he took the cube with him. Fireplace (Episode 116) * An electric fireplace located on the Bargarean Jade. Can be activated manually or via the internal cube Urchin Frame '''(Episodes 116 and 118) * Originally occupied by the cube TinyTM found on the planet Chimnacia, C-53's cube is inserted into the Urchin Frame after the crew pays ART_DODGA to remove TinyTM * It's vocal modulator results in the voice of the frame speaking in a Chimnacian accent * One of the legs of the Urchin Frame is shorter than the other due to a flaw in the mold requiring C-53 to use a crutch. C-53 eventually modifies the frame with a swivel caster with a stick reducing the limp to a hobble. * When found, the sooty climate of Chimnacia has clogged the vacuum filter of the droid resulting in a cough for the frame occupant. * Retains some residual encrypted TinyTM memories within the frame, including his last memory: "Space Fresh us, every one." * The frame was apparently abandoned by C-53 on The Delegator when he moved his cube (via a solo "cube toss") into an enforcer droid frame and subsequently destroyed in the ship's explosion '''The Bargarean Jade '(Episode 118) * When installed, able to access Bargie's memories and access her many sensors. Additionally the two can communicate without speaking, augmented by grunts '''Enforcer Droid '(Episode 118) * Found by C-53 on the Federated Alliance ship The Delegator when it was hijacked by C-53 while he was in the Urchin Frame * Equipped with a pair of Gatling turbo lasers 'Sex Bot Frame '(Episodes 201 - 218, 220) * Found and purchased by the crew at the shop Fondo Parquod's Used Droid Emporium. Fondo throws in three nipples as part of the sale, although the crew leaves without paying when C.L.I.N.T.s interrupt the transaction. * An updated C-series frame, it has grey skin, can unhinge it's jaw and it's pelvis is automatic (with the off switch located on the back of the frame)Long Live The Rebellion! * This frame has very sticky fingers.Pro of Cons * This frame is able to do scans of Tellurian bodies.Allen: Resurrection * He has a auto-translator that was initially unable to translate Weird.The New Norm '''On and Off Burger Brand Frame (Episode 301 - 306) * While on the run from The Emperor, he worked at the On-N-Off Burger restaurant as a Yumbassador. This necessitated a new frame, with a spatula instead of the helper armAlden, Discord and a restraining bolt. * Ports are located in the butt area Midnight Shadow Frame (Episode 306 - 318, 320) * In The Fresh Connection, C-53's cube is placed into the Midnight Shadow, a rare and highly sought after frame found at a gift shop.The Fresh Connection * The Midnight Shadow frame is equipped with first aid subroutines, however these do not include information on Dar's premature entry into the fifth octomester of her pregnancy.Jan with a Van * The Midnight Shadow has a compartment that contains pepipins. * The Midnight Shadow frame's eyes can glow, though this is somewhat distracting during conversations for those C-53 is talking to.Retreat Yourself * The Midnight Shadow has an infrared mode. * The Midnight Shadow is equipped with floaties. * The Midnight Shadow is not completely waterproof and the cube can become contaminatedThe Emperor Strikes Wack * C-53 voids the warranty of the Midnight Shadow frame by editing his own root code * Ted Ronka reveals that the Midnight Shadow is a one-off frame that was auctioned off for charity. Quotes "Ambassador Decksetter, I have an incoming transmission from junior missions operations manager Nermut Bundaloy" References Category:Main Character Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2